Lord English
Lord English, originally known as Caliborn, is an indestructible, all-powerful demon that is destined to bring about the end of the universe. Though the demon's true form is an amalgam of various powerful identities, he was originally a mere cherub, who obtained unlimited power and unconditional immortality by clearing a dead plane of existence that allowed him access to the Green Sun. As a result, he apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. Nevertheless, English has cemented himself as the most powerful enemy that the children have ever faced and the single most powerful antagonist in the series. Appearance Physically, English seems to be a hulking, veined, dark green wingless cherub with clawed appendages, a pool cue peg leg, and a head that bears more than a passing resemblance to that of Sans, except slightly more skeletal and fanged, with billiard balls for eyes. He wears a very large green Cairo Overcoat with the trims constantly shifting in color, has torn up white pants, and a golden peg leg. Personality Lord English is infamously known to be a brutally evil being. He is nothing more than the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power and madness. Gaster, the Trolls, and even the Doctor all say that he is the scourge of the multiverse because according to them, English has been rampaging through the space-time continuum destroying entire dimensions, killing ghosts, shattering realities, and even slaughtering dark gods all for his personal gain. English's reputation and power is so feared across the universe that he is even considered to be the "Apex Predator" of the Time Lords with the latter themselves showing great fear of the demon. He has little to no regard for his followers, showing absolutely no empathy when his mighty servants met their timely demise. Dipper even went so far as to say that Bill Cipher and Giygas are infants compared to him. Lord English is also quite manipulative as he revealed that the chain of events that were set throughout the adventures of the children and their allies was all because of him, even to where he states that they were all pawns in his game and performed perfectly. However, he is not exactly intelligent as the Eleventh Doctor states that English has the mindset of a child in some way. This is especially prominent in him throwing a childish tantrum whenever his foes actually manage to stop him from achieving his goals to the point where he would outright destroy the area he is in. He is also highly confident, to the point of borderline arrogance, as when Bill Cipher told him that challenging the Mystery Kids and their allies is like welcoming death, English simply smiled and was excited at the prospect of having to experience their attempts at stopping him. He also smiled confidently after deciding to hunt for the Green Sun and was not at all concerned when the Mystery Kids, their allies, and an army of dead trolls confronted and prepared to fight him even while they all had god tier powers. Perhaps most impressively is him directly challenging and confronting Death herself, despite the fact that she is far more powerful than him; although this was simply due to his hubris after constantly augmenting his powers with the Green Sun thereby thinking that he is beyond even death. Powers and Abilities Lord English is an immensely powerful cherub, feared throughout space and time as one of the most powerful beings in existence. The Doctor states that English has been rampaging through the space-time continuum destroying entire dimensions, killing ghosts, shattering realities, and even slaughtering dark gods. He is able to easily overpower and even kill beings such as Bill Cipher, and Giygas, and commands the Felt unchallenged. The Council of Ricks, despite their combined strength, openly admitted that their forces could not face English. When Star Butterfly told Aradia that she planned to kill English, Aradia stated that she didn't know if it was possible, and even the Tenth Doctor acknowledged that he needed the Key to Time if he were to face English, as fighting the Jade Demon without it would be suicidal. *'Superhuman Strength:' English has displayed near incalculable levels of superhuman strength, being capable of crushing the TARDIS to get to the Doctor, destroying Courtney Crumrin's magical shields with a kick, shatter both Raz and Lili's psychic barriers with a single strike despite being far more advanced when using their powers than when they were children, and is able to destroy a Dream Bubble and "crack" the barrier of creation. He is so strong that he is able to destroy an entire planet with the force of his blows. During the battle at the edge of creation, he was able to overpower Star Butterfly in her Mewberty form even when enhanced by the God-Tier status and fight Comic Papyrus, a fusion of both Sans and Papyrus, imbued with the power of the seven human souls for a certain time. Even the combined usage of Courtney and Rose's powerful binding spell proved useless to fully restrain him while the hundred dead God-Tier Trolls bombarded him with attacks. * Superhuman Durability: Lord English has incalculable levels of resilience and durability, to the point where he is practically invincible thus rendering him capable of easily handling the power of the Green Sun without strain. Hence, despite the combined efforts of the Mystery Kids, the Doctor, the dead Trolls, Star Butterfly, Rick Sanchez, Sans, and Gaster, English remained completely uninjured by the force of their attacks, even mocking Mandy for her effort to draw a mere cut on his cheek with the scythe. At one point during the battle, English was able to endure a multi-beam attack from the likes of Gaz, Mandy, Star, Rose, Rick, Gaster, and Sans before eventually canceling out the attack. Most impressive of all is when all of them were gifted with the God-Tier status, they still were unable to truly harm him although English has been pushed back and even struggled for a time but was eventually able to fight back. English was also able to endure savage punishment from Comic Papyrus, who was empowered by all Seven Souls, and was even able to withstand attacks from the Doctor when he absorbed the power of the Lux Aeterna. * Immortality: Lord English is described as having "unconditional" immortality. His immortality also seems to make him unkillable to most means, as Aradia told Coraline that killing English seems highly impossible. However, Lord English can ''actually die evident in his apparent fear of Death when she appeared before him. She outright stated that everything dies in the end, including him and no matter how much he flaunts his immortality or invincibility, he cannot outrun her. *'Energy Projection:' English's primary usage of attack is to project explosive energy from his mouth, eyes, or hands, in a variety of forms, showing much greater raw power and versatility than almost anything else. His blasts have incredible amounts of powerful concussive force that are capable of outright destroying objects with his volatile power or incapacitating and greatly damaging even the most durable of individuals and objects. It is also powerful enough to even kill those who are already dead such as ghosts. *'Teleportation:' English is capable of teleporting himself to anywhere he desires at will. Without the use of his Cairo Overcoat, English can port himself in any spot during combat making his battle prowess effective in a fight. This power also extends to his Cairo Overcoat which can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus that English can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time. *'Time Manipulation:' Lord English is able to manipulate time to such a fine degree that the Doctor himself stated that he might even surpass the power of the TARDIS itself. His powers of time manipulation surpasses that of the Time Baby. He is capable of accelerating, reversing and stopping time itself. He can create endless time-loops, and time travel at any point in the time stream. When empowered by the Green Sun, English exists in all time periods, including alternate ones, at once. *'Omnipresence:' After corrupting the time stream, English is not only omnipresent in where he can be anywhere at any time, but countless incarnations of him have spawned through countless alternate universes. *'Expert Combatant:''' Despite his brutish and hulking appearance, English is an extremely formidable combatant with millennia worth of fighting experience. His supreme combat skills supplemented by his colossal physical prowess enable him to overpower even some of the strongest enemies. He easily defeated and beat a mature Star Butterfly half-to death, overpowered and killed numerous dead Trolls and all of whom were God-Tiers, casually fought off both Mandy using the scythe, and Gaz with her plasma blades and quickly overwhelmed them, easily fought off and quickly defeated Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider, and was even able to fight off a soul-empowered Sans before grievously wounding him and would have killed him had the Eleventh Doctor not intervene in time. English was also able to hold his own against Comic Papyrus, imbued with the Seven Souls thus making him a Seraphim, for an extended amount of time. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Homestuck